


24 mese y contando...

by Gayest_bi



Series: You and me are the difference between real love and the love on T.V [2]
Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayest_bi/pseuds/Gayest_bi
Summary: Para mí, las relaciones románticas siempre habían sido como las flores, al inicio eran hermosas hasta que el amor empezaba a secarse poco a poco hasta que llegaba la ruptura, pero al igual que en muchos otros aspectos, me demostraste como a tu lado todo es diferente, me enseñaste como realmente debe ser una relación, como se debe sentir estar enamorado de verdad, contigo aprendí que el verdadero amor no se seca, ni se marchita con el tiempo, sino que florece cada vez, en algo más hermoso.





	1. Primer aniversario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi bb precioso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mi+bb+precioso).



> 24 meses después de esa bella tarde del 18 de marzo de 2017, y aún no puedo creer que te tenga a mi lado, que sientas por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti, que tu corazón tambien se acelere cada que nos vemos.  
> 24 meses despues y no ha pasado un día sin que no me sienta la persona mas afortunada del mundo por tenerte en mi vida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de sufrir ruptura tras ruptura amorosa, pensé que tendría que esperar un tiempo antes de poder encontrar a aquella persona que realmente se mereciera mi corazón, lo que yo no sabía es que ya llevaba 7 años, esperando por ti.

Yo siempre he creído que las cosas pasan por algo, que todo en la vida tiene una razón de ser, y que, si algo está predestinado a pasar, entonces así será. Un claro ejemplo de esto es nuestra relación, porque a pesar de todas las decisiones que tomamos por separado en nuestras vidas, al final nos volvimos a encontrar el uno al otro.   
Salí de mis pensamientos y volvi al presente cuando oi la puerta de tu casa abrirse, te vi y mi corazón se detuvo de la misma forma como cuando nos volvimos a encontrar. Viéndote no podía dejar de pensar lo afortunado que era de tenerte en mi vida.   
Ese día lo recuerdo muy bien, fue el 18 de marzo del 2018, muestro primer aniversario, no podía dejar de repetir eso una y otra vez en mi mente, “aniversario”, simplemente no podía creer que ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella tarde donde inicio nuestra historia.  
Estaba muy feliz porque iba a poder darte tu regalo, ya que había pasado horas y horas enteras, dejando mi corazón entero en cada o página, cada oración y cada palabra que escribí para ti en aquel libro. Tu sonrisa al recibirlo hizo que todo ese esfuerzo valiera totalmente la pena.  
Tú me obsequiaste un cojín en forma de conejo hermoso, pero lo que más me encanto fue la forma en que me lo entregaste porque era evidente que estabas nervioso, y eso me derritió el corazón, como después de tanto tiempo aun te sonrojabas cada que me demostrabas tu afecto. Desde entonces todas las noches duermo con él.  
Después de intercambiar nuestros obsequios, nos fuimos a celebrar el aniversario de nuestra relación, y que mejor manera de celebrar que yendo al lugar donde comenzó todo. La Dolce Farniente.  
Un sitio que antes para mí no significaba nada más que un negocio cualquiera, se había convertido en el lugar donde se encontraban la mayoría de mis recuerdos más hermosos contigo.  
Al llegar automáticamente nos fuimos al jardín de atrás, pero en vez de ir a sentarnos en nuestro lugar habitual, decidimos sentarnos en la mesa con el sillón ya que otras veces siempre había estado ocupado ese puesto.   
Estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que recordé que aún faltaba que te diera tu otro regalo: un pequeño video que había hecho para ti con todas nuestras fotos y momentos de los últimos 12 meses a tu lado.   
Mientras te mostraba el video no pude evitar acercarme más a ti y recargar mi cabeza en tu hombro. Al acabarse el video, como arte de magia empezó a sonar en las bocinas del local una de mis canciones de amor favoritas, “The only exception” de Paramore, al oír la canción y cantarte las primeras líneas me di cuenta que jamás le había dedicado esa canción a ninguna persona, porque sentía que nadie era lo suficientemente especial para mí como para relacionarlo con ella, pero al verte a los ojos me di cuenta que tú te merecías que te dedicara todas las canciones de amor que sonaran en la radio, así que sin pensarlo dos veces en ese mismo momento te dedique esa canción sabiendo que cada vez que la oyera pensaría en ti, y no pude encontrar en mi ningún problema con eso.

De todas las reacciones que esperaba obtener de ti en ese momento, llorar no era una de ellas, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a preocuparme de haber dicho algo mal, asomaste tu cabeza de donde habías estado escondido en mi pecho, y con una sonrisa y lágrimas en tu rostro me dijiste que estabas muy feliz de haberme conocido fue entonces en ese momento cuando supe que cada latido de mi corazón te pertenecía únicamente a ti.


	2. El orgullo en amarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si hace 3 años me hubieran dicho que un día iba a ir a una marcha de orgullo gay agarrado de la mano de la persona que amo sin ningún miedo alguno, les diría que están locos, que eso solo pasaría en mis sueños, pero ahora les diría que esos sueños se vuelven realidad a tu lado.

Cuando por fin supe con certeza mi sexualidad lo que más anhelaba era algún día ser lo suficientemente valiente para “salir del closet”, años después cuando por fin pude decirle a mi familia y amigos, fue cuando empecé a desear tener una relación como las que veía en videos en youtube, pero más que nada deseaba ir a una marcha gaye, por más tonto que suene para mi asistir a un evento así significaba el por fin estar seguro de mí mismo, pero más que nada simbolizaba libertad. Libertad que pude encontrar años después, estando en medio de mi primera marcha gay, sujetando fuertemente tu mano, rodeados de un mar de banderas de todos colores y sin ningún miedo alguno.  
No sé si recuerdas, pero aun cuando esa fue nuestra primera marcha para ambos, no era la primera vez que me invitabas a un evento así. Ya que un par de años atrás me habías invitado de la nada por mensaje a una marcha de orgullo gay. Esto realmente no sería algo raro si no hubiera sido por estos 3 puntos:   
1) hacía años que no hablábamos y no esperaba que me dijeras eso  
2) no sabía que tú eras queer   
3)no sabía que tu sabías que yo era queer  
Así que te has de imaginar la sorpresa que fue para mí recibir ese mensaje, me acuerdo que cuando lo leí estaba preparándome para salir a un evento con mi mamá, pero aun cuando sabía que no era posible para mi asistir, no pude evitar sentir una gran decepción al pensar que pude haber cumplido uno de mis deseos personales. No pensé más las cosas y solo te hice saber que no podría asistir.  
Dos años después fui yo quien te invito a la marcha, pero esta vez iríamos los dos como pareja, algo que me causaba una emoción enorme, al poder hacer algo que quería desde hace tanto a tu lado. Obviamente no podíamos simplemente pedir permiso para ir a una marcha gay, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo para ambos decir que íbamos a ir a un café en el centro con unos amigos.   
Desde que nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir esperaba esa fecha con ansias y nervios, pero el simple hecho de saber que iría contigo era suficiente para calmarme.  
Sin darme cuenta el día había llegado, y todos los nervios que había sentido antes desaparecieron para dejar en su lugar una emoción enorme por estar ahí. Ambos ya teníamos todo preparado, nuestras mochilas con agua, protector solar, dinero y cargadores, ya solo faltaba llegar allá, para eso mi mama me dejo en tu casa y de ahí tu hermana nos hizo favor de dejarnos en el centro (te la rifaste lulú tqm) durante el camino mientras más nos acercábamos al punto de inicio de la marcha, más colores veíamos, y desde ese momento se podía sentir un ambiente de alegría.  
Al llegar buscamos a las personas con las que marcharíamos para que nos dieran las playeras con las que nos identificaríamos entre todos. Después las cosas se pusieron algo complicadas ya que nunca esperamos que nos pusieran a ayudar a cargar parte de una decoración para el desfile. Pero por un lado al menos así nos cubríamos del sol y podíamos ser más discretos.  
Cuando por fin terminamos de cargar la decoración, estaba asombrado por la cantidad de personas que veía alrededor, no podía evitar sentir una gran felicidad al ver que había tanta gente que había pasado por las mismas cosas que yo, no pude evitar sentirme menos solo y mucho menos cuando volteé a verte y estabas sonriendo mientras tomabas mi mano. Ahí supe que las cosas si mejoran con el tiempo.  
Mientras caminábamos de un lugar a otro no me pasaban desapercibido los comentarios de la gente cuando nos veían agarrados de la mano, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez eran cosas agradables, cosas como “qué bonita pareja hacen” o “míralos, que hermosos” no podía evitar sentir un gran orgullo al oír esos comentarios, porque significaba que hasta para gente desconocida, el cariño que nos teníamos entre los dos, era evidente.  
En cierto punto del evento empezaron a subir a cantar gente a un pequeño escenario, también había miembros de varias organizaciones de apoyo a la comunidad LGBT+ dando discursos y palabras de aliento que todos escuchábamos con atención.  
Cuando toda la gente empezó a animarse y bailar juntos fue cuando empezó a sonar “Born this way” de Lady Gaga, una canción que me inspiraba cada vez que la oía cuando me sentía muy abrumado por las discusiones que tenía en ese entonces con mis padres. Así que el hecho de estar ahí, cantando esa canción contigo, bailando y riendo, se sintió realmente como un sueño hecho realidad, como si estuviera en una escena de una película.  
Al verte sonriendo y divirtiéndote tanto, no podía esperar para volver a asistir el año siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y así muchos años más, porque aun cuando no sabía que pudiera pasar en ese tiempo, una cosa me quedaba clara: quería seguir teniéndote a mi lado para mí siempre.


	3. Despertar a tu lado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre pensé que una de los mejores sentimientos es cuando despiertas totalmente descansado después de un día largo, pero estaba equivocado, el mejor sentimiento que hay es despertar y ver tu rostro frente a mí.

No es mentira cuando digo que una de mis cosas favoritas es dormir, así que iba contra mis principios cada vez que tenía que mantenerme despierto cuando iba a visitarte en las mañanas durante las vacaciones de verano porque en las tardes tenía que ir a trabajar.  
No me malentiendas, dormir contigo un rato sonaba totalmente increíble, pero no quería desperdiciar el tiempo que tenía para verte durmiendo. Pero era algo casi imposible porque siempre que nos recostábamos en tu cama después de desayunar no podía evitar sentir una calma inmensa al estar entre tus brazos y poder inhalar esa esencia tan única que tienes (ósea tu olorcito de talquito para bebé que tienes).  
Así que muchas veces tenía que pelear conmigo mismo para no quedarme dormido, cosa que por cierto parecía causarte mucha gracia, pero aun así siempre me insistías que me durmiera un rato si estaba cansado, y siempre declinaba la idea. Hasta que una vez simplemente no pude resistir y te hice caso, dejé de pelear contra el sueño y con tu mano suavemente acariciando mi pelo, poco a poco podía sentir como me iba relajando hasta que caí en un sueño profundo, pero antes de cerrar mis ojos por completo recuerdo a ver visto tu sonrisa hermosa, y no pude evitar quedarme dormido con esa imagen en mi mente. Jamás había dormido tan bien. Tiempo después cuando desperté me di cuenta con una sonrisa que en algún momento tú te habías dormido también, sonreí aún más cuando vi que te habías dormido con tu mano en mi cabeza mientras pasaba tus dedos entre mi cabello, esto hizo que mi corazón se sintiera como si fuera a explotar por todo el cariño que sentía al verte tan tranquilo y feliz mientras dormías. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que me había perdido esas veces que intentaba no quedarme dormido contigo.  
Desde entonces siempre que te visitaba en las mañanas, se volvió nuestra tradición dormirnos un rato después de desayunar y ni una sola vez se dijo de sentir tan maravillosa como la primera.  
Nada se compara a la sensación de ir a dormir y despertar en tus brazos, el estar tan cerca de ti, pero aun así querer estar aún más cerca, el sentir tanto amor que era como si no hubiera suficiente espacio en mi corazón para él y al mismo tiempo estar totalmente tranquilo y en calma, pero más que nada sentirme inmensamente feliz al estar acostado junto a ti.   
Ahora una de mis cosas favoritas no es dormir, sino dormir contigo y poder tenerte a mi lado incluso en mis sueños.


	4. El amor es un juego (que solo a tu lado he podido ganar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que el amor es un juego, pero nunca dijeron que tan difícil seria ganar

Nunca entendí cuál era el afán de las parejas de ir a lugares diferentes a cada rato, hasta que iniciamos a salir y empecé a sentir la necesidad de llevarte a infinidad de lugares nuevos y conocerlos junto contigo.  
Así que moría de ganas por ir contigo al café que esta por tu casa, en el segundo piso de un edificio con más locales.  
Cuando por fin tuvimos la oportunidad de ir, el café era mucho más de lo que esperábamos, tenían una infinidad de juegos de mesa para escoger y un acogedor ambiente.  
Cuando fuimos a buscar un lugar para sentarnos, escogimos la mesa que estaba pegada a la ventana y ordenamos algo para comer. En lo que preparaban nuestra orden fuimos a ver los juegos que tenían y escogimos algunos para jugar durante la tarde.  
Cuando nos trajeron la comida aprovechamos para que nos explicara la mesera las instrucciones de un juego que no entendíamos.   
Después de que por fin entendiéramos como teníamos que jugar pasamos dos horas aproximadamente intentando vencernos uno al otro, lo que resulto más difícil de lo que esperábamos y terminamos confundiéndonos mientras más avanzaba el juego, pero la verdad eso lo hacía mucho más divertido. Al final terminaste ganando tú, lo cual era de esperarse porque duh eres un genio.   
Mientras seguimos con otros juegos afuera empezó a oscurecer por lo que la mesera nos hizo favor de prender las luces que adornaban el marco de la ventana lo que provoco que su luz iluminara tu cara de tal manera que parecía que tus ojitos estaban brillando. Durante toda la velada no pude evitar estar volteando a verte a cada rato lo que provocaba que te sonrojaras cada vez que te dabas cuenta, eso es una de las cosas que más adoro de nuestra relación, que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, nuestras citas se siguen sintiendo como la primera.  
Después de haber jugado un rato más, pedimos la cuenta y nos fuimos caminando a tu casa, en el camino nos tomamos de las manos y empezamos a platicar de todo y de nada a la vez.  
Mientras caminábamos y veía como sonreías cada vez que contabas algo que te emocionaba, pensé que tal vez al final, yo fui quien realmente gano después de todo.


	5. Mi hogar eres tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mucha gente dice su hogar es donde está la gente que amas, para mí, mi hogar es donde estás tú.

Aun cuando sepa lo listo que eres, nunca deja de sorprenderme la manera tan sencilla que tienes de explicar lo que vez en tu carrera y la forma en la que puedes hablar de eso como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. Por eso cuando me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda para un trabajo de una materia, no pensé dos veces en decirte que sí, porque sabía la importancia que le pones a tus estudios.  
El trabajo consistía en aplicarles un test a varios sujetos que juegan o jugaban futbol y grabarte mientras lo hacías, así que te invite a mi casa para que nos entrevistaras a mi hermano y a mí, además de poder ayudarte con el video y terminando llevarte al cine.  
Cuando entrevistaste a mi hermano por más que quise concentrarme en lo que estaba grabando, no pude resistir fijar mi mirada en ti y ver la forma en la que tu rostro se volvía serio cuando ponías toda tu atención en lo que estabas haciendo o la forma en la que tu semblante se volvía gentil cuando tenías que explicarle a mi hermano una pregunta en particular que no entendía. Lo que me hizo salirme de mi trance fue cuando me dijiste que ahora me ibas a entrevistar a mí y realmente dude que sería capaz de concentrarme en el test si tenía que estar tan cerca de ti, pero aun así no dude en preparar todo para poder grabar ahora como respondía yo el test. Mientras preparaba mi celular para grabar note como todo se sentía tan hogareño, el que estuviéramos en la sala ayudándote con la tarea, mi hermano y tu hablando casualmente y mi mamá ofreciéndote algo de tomar, no pude evitar pensar que así es como se siente un hogar de verdad.  
Cuando fue mi turno de realizar los ejercicios mantuve toda mi concentración en cada una de las preguntas, hasta en cierto punto cuando tuviste que anotar algunas cosas y voltee mi mirada hacia ti. Al verte nuevamente sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo podía concentrarme en ti. En la forma en la que tus cejas se fruncían cuando no entendías algo, como susurrabas en voz baja las cosas que ibas contestando, como te agachabas cada vez más cuando las palabras que escribías fluían más, todo eso fue suficiente para que mi pecho se sintiera cálido con toda la adoración que sentía al verte en ese momento. Pero después me empecé a fijar más en tu rostro, en tus labios rosados, en tus ojos que tanto adoro, tu nariz, las pecas que son casi imperceptibles por el marco de tus lentes y fue como enamorarme de ti nuevamente.  
Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me empezaste a explicar el siguiente segmento del test.  
Una vez que terminamos con las preguntas, fuimos al cine que esta por mi casa para poder disfrutar de la parte de nuestra cita que no involucraba hacer tarea.   
Una vez en la sala y con mi cabeza recargada en tu hombro mientras reía por algo que habías dicho, volví a sentir lo mismo que cuando te vi interactuando con mi familia de regreso en mi casa, y fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió, que mi hogar lo encontraba en ti.


	6. En mis momentos mas amargos, tu endulzas mi vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde que empezamos a salir siempre he pensado que tu endulzas mi vida, pero nunca pensé que llegaría un día en que lo hicieras literalmente…

Las peleas entre mis hermanos y mamá son algo bastante común, casi pudiera decirse que son cotidianas, pero ¿las peleas entre mi mamá y yo? Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días y cuando suceden no son acerca de cosas triviales. Porque cuando mi mamá y yo discutimos no es porque me vaya mal en la escuela o porque le levante la voz, sino porque hay cosas de mi identidad que no puede aceptar, por ejemplo, mi nombre. Normalmente este tipo de discusiones ocurren en la privacidad de nuestra casa, pero cuando ocurren por mensaje cuando estoy a mitad de clases, es algo más complicado, porque tengo que concentrarme no solo en las demás clases y en lo que estoy contestando sino también en mantener mis emociones al margen para que no se note todo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza.  
Como en cualquier otra discusión de este tipo, se intercambiaron palabras con el fin de dejar en claro la posición de cada quien, pero ahora en lugar de sentir enojo, sentía una gran frustración por tener que dar una explicación a cada parte de mi identidad, solo para que al final mis sentimientos fueran los únicos que no importaban en la conversación, pero más que nada sentía tristeza. Tantos sentimientos encontrados y tantos pensamientos dando vueltas en mi cabeza solo provocaban que mi humor fuera decayendo mientras más pasaban las horas. Como en cualquier otra situación, yo sabía que podía confiar en ti, así que te conté lo que había pasado y no tardaste en responderme. Tus palabras siempre me ayudan a calmarme sobre todo cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas, porque sé que no son palabras de simpatía, sino de empatía, porque tú sabes al igual que yo, lo que se siente tener que pasar por ese tipo de situaciones.  
Después de hablar contigo mi ánimo mejoro un poco, pero al ir en el carro con mi mamá de regreso a mi casa de la universidad y sentir toda la tensión entre los dos, todos los pensamientos que estuve peleando durante el día no tardaron en hacerse presentes una vez más.  
La hora de la comida no fue mejor, pero al menos no estábamos pelando, cuando me fue a dejar al trabajo un poco de esa tensión se había ido, pero realmente lo que hizo que todo el peso que sentía sobre mis hombros se esfumara, fue verte esperándome afuera de mi trabajo. Al bajarme fui rápidamente a saludarte con un abrazo, al preguntarte que hacías ahí, me respondiste que era porque no te gustaba que me sintiera mal y levantaste la bolsa que estabas sosteniendo solo para enseñarme que me habías comprado algunos de mis dulces favoritos, juro que en ese momento mi corazón creció tres veces su tamaño por todo el amor que sentí por ti en ese momento. Simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza como era posible que tuviera a una persona tan maravillosa como tú a mi lado.  
Cuando entramos al local fui a dejar mis cosas del otro lado del mostrador mientras tú te sentabas en una de las mesas para los clientes. Hablando de clientes, estos como arte de magia empezaron a llegar apenas me puse mi mandil, pero a diferencia de otros días ahora no me sentía irritado por tener que lidiar con tanta gente, porque te tenía casi enfrente de mí.  
Cuando la gente dejo de llegar, fui del otro lado del mostrador para estar contigo y poder platicar. Al sujetar tu mano y ver tu sonrisa sincera fue como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido, porque solo podía concentrarme en ti y en lo feliz que me sentía por tenerte a mi lado.  
Platicamos un rato sin interrupciones hasta que llego mi jefa, al presentarte no pude evitar comentarle que al igual que ella tú estabas estudiando psicología. Rápidamente empezaron a sacar platica, y entre los dos se preguntaban cosas acerca de la carrera, al oírte hablar tan emocionado de todo lo que te interesaba de tus estudios, no podía evitar sonreír y pensar en lo mucho que me encanta ver tu cara de felicidad cada vez que hablas de algo que te apasiona. Una vez que se fue mi jefa seguimos platicando un rato con la única interrupción de uno que otro cliente que llegaba, lo cual por cierto te causaba bastante gracia, sobre todo cuando me pedían algo que sabias que no me gustaba hacer, pero esto en lugar de enojarme me hacía reír al saber lo mucho que nos conocemos entre los dos como para bromear de este tipo de cosas con confianza.  
Más tarde cuando llego la hora de que tuvieras que irte, ya no había ningún rastro de la tristeza que sentía en la mañana, en su lugar estaba una felicidad inmensa y una mente tranquila. Después de despedirnos, saliste para empezar tu camino de regreso a tu casa con la promesa de que me avisarías cuando llegaras.  
Tiempo después de que te fueras, cada vez que volteaba a ver los dulces que me habías traído, sonreía al recordar tus palabras cuando me los diste.  
Ese gesto tan hermoso que tuviste, fue la prueba viviente que tu literalmente, endulzas mi vida incluso en los más amargos de mis momentos.


	7. Fiesta de disfraces 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quien pensaría que la segunda fiesta de disfraces a la que iríamos después de habernos visto otra vez, seria después de más de un año de noviazgo.

Las fiestas realmente nunca han sido mi fuerte, pero pasar tiempo contigo es algo a lo que jamás le diría que no, así que cuando me invitaste a una fiesta de disfraces que iba a tener la familia de Mariana, no dude en aceptar.  
La idea de la fiesta me emocionaba mucho, porque ahora iríamos juntos, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez sería incómodo para ti por tener que dividir tu tiempo entre Mariana y yo, pero cuando empezamos a hablar los tres una vez que llegamos a casa de Mariana, me di cuenta que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme.  
El verte interactuar con amigos siempre es algo que no falla en entretenerme, porque dependiendo de la persona es como te vas a comportar, y con alguien tan cercano a ti como Mariana era obvio que tu actitud sería más relajada, pero aun así no dejaba de darme risa la forma en que los dos se llevaban como si fueran hermanos.  
Después de terminar de disfrazarnos los tres (aun cuando se te olvidaron la mitad de las cosas que tenías que llevar) ayudamos a el papá de Mariana a subir los platillos que serían para la fiesta a la camioneta y terminado eso nos subimos todos a la para empezar el recorrido a la casa de los familiares donde sería la fiesta.  
Todo el camino resulto ser bastante difícil ya que tenía que evitar que la pintura que tenía en mi cara no te manchara a ti o Mariana, así que solo termine manchando mi camisa.  
Cuando llegamos a donde sería la fiesta primero Mariana te ayudo a terminar de arreglar tu cabello para parecer más como el personaje del que estabas disfrazado, y aun cuando no tenía idea de quien estabas disfrazado porque jamás había visto la película de Coraline, pensaba que te veías realmente tierno.   
En cualquier otra ocasión el entrar a un cuarto lleno de gente que no conozco me hubiera puesto muy nervioso, pero como iba contigo no podía evitar sentirme tranquilo.  
La fiesta era más bien como una reunión porque eran muy pocas personas y el ambiente era muy tranquilo, pero aun así me la estaba pasando muy bien contigo y con Mariana.  
Las cosas se volvieron más divertidas cuando alguien sugirió la idea de jugar beer pong, pero realmente lo mejor fue como después de que yo había terminado ya mi ronda con un conocido de mariana que me toco de compañero, tú y tu equipo aun no podían ganar. Al ponerme al ver el partido decidí permanecer neutro porque estaban empatados con el otro equipo, pero después de varios intentos me di cuenta que eso no sería necesario, porque ambos eran igual de malos, lo que solo provocaba que me diera más risa. Cuando por fin pudieron terminar la ronda (lamentablemente con el otro equipo siendo el ganador) nos sentamos un rato en el sillón a platicar.  
Tiempo después salimos al jardín con mariana, y como estaba haciendo algo de frio, era de esperarse que tu chamarra no fuera suficiente, así que te puse la mía sobre tus hombros, esto me hizo recordar nuestra primera cita, y no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos desde entonces y en todos los nuevos recuerdos que quería hacer a tu lado.  
Una vez que se acabó la fiesta, regresamos a la casa de Mariana, en donde pasaríamos la noche, una vez que nos quitamos los disfraces y nos pusimos ropa más cómoda, tú y Mariana se fueron a la estancia a ver una película, mientras yo me fui al cuarto a dormir porque no aguantaba el sueño, mientras me quedaba dormido oía como tú y Mariana se reían de lo que se decían el uno al otro. Me fui a dormir tranquilo sabiendo que pudiste pasar tiempo con ambos.  
Al despertarme en la mañana, te fui a ver en el sillón donde te acomodaste para dormir y mi corazón dio un salto por la escena que estaba enfrente de mí. Estabas totalmente enredado en las cobijas, con tu cabello despeinado para todos lados y tu rostro totalmente tranquilo, al verte no pude evitarlo y me acerqué a darte un beso en tu frente.  
Cuando llego la hora de desayunar fui a despertarte de la manera más gentil que pude para no asustarte, y cuando por fin abriste tus ojos, te veías incluso más tierno con tu mirada desorientada, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no tenías tus lentes a la mano, así que te ayudé a buscarlos. Cuando por fin los encontramos, te los pusiste y me sonreíste mientras me dabas los buenos días, era como si quisieras que cada vez que pensara que no podías ser más adorable, demostrarme lo contario.  
Mientras desayunábamos, me puse a pensar en la noche anterior y de lo bien que me la había pasado contigo, esto me hizo sentir una gran felicidad al saber que a tu lado siempre iba a tener momentos así.


	8. En la oscuridad(tu voz es lo unico que me guía)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquellas personas que están contigo en tus malos momentos, son las que merecen estar a tu lado para disfrutar de los buenos, y tú eres prueba de eso.

Como en todos los semestres anteriores en la escuela, llegué a un punto en el que las tareas y los trabajos se volvieron demasiado para mí. La mayor parte de mi tiempo estaba consumida por la escuela y la otra por el trabajo, pero aun así siempre quería hacer lo posible para poder verte los sábados, así que la idea de no poder vernos solo porque tenía que hacer tarea, no iba bien conmigo. Testarudo como siempre decidí que podía encontrar una manera de poder verte y no dejar de lado mis pendientes, lo que hizo se me ocurriera la idea de tener una “homework date” ósea irte a visitar y hacer tarea junto contigo. Cuando me dijiste que no había ningún problema y que te parecía bien la idea, me quede muy tranquilo porque iba a poder pasar tiempo contigo y no tener que preocuparme por todas las demás cosas que tenía que hacer.  
Apenas llegue a tu casa todas mis preocupaciones parecían desaparecer una a una, y cuando abriste la puerta y te asomaste sonriendo fue como si pudiera respirar de nuevo. El simple hecho de estar contigo es suficiente para calmarme instantáneamente, el oír tu voz, tu risa, ver tu sonrisa, la forma en la que te sonrojas cuando te halago y poder oler esa esencia tan tuya es sin lugar a duda lo mejor que me puede pasar después de una larga semana de trabajos y tareas.  
Normalmente no me gusta tener a alguien junto a mi cuando estoy haciendo tarea, pero sentir tu presencia junto a mi mientras trabajaba en lugar de irritarme hacía que me sintiera en calma y pudiera pensar mejor.   
Cuando terminé lo que me había estado preocupando por días me di cuenta que realmente no me costó mucho tiempo y que no era algo muy difícil, era el estrés constante de las demás materias lo que provocaba que todos mis pendientes los sacara de proporción y los hiciera ver como una tarea imposible. Reflexionando me di cuenta en lo increíble que era el hecho de poder haberme calmado tanto con solo verte y pensé que realmente tu presencia en mi vida me ayudaba mucha más de lo que yo había pensado.  
Teniendo esto en mente me di cuenta que la mejor manera de poder seguir realizando todas las tareas y los trabajos que se aproximaban en el semestre sin perder la cabeza, sería que cada vez que me sintiera abrumado , pensaría en ti, en lo mucho que me calma tu voz, tu sonrisa y sobre todo en lo mucho que me encanta estar a tu lado.  
Así que formule un plan, si durante toda la semana concluía con todos mis pendientes y tareas, podía disfrutar mis sábados contigo calmadamente. Esto por más cursi que suene, funciono de maravilla, el verte al final de la semana se convirtió en mi luz al final del túnel.  
Aun así, había días en los que simplemente esto no era suficiente, mi cabeza estaba llena de tantos pensamientos que no podía concentrarme solo en tu recuerdo y esto me asustaba, no quería perder lo único que me ayudaba a volver a poner mis pies sobre la tierra. Esto al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir algo egoísta, porque aun cuando no te dijera nada al respecto, no podía dejar de pensar que no estaba bien usarte como un mecanismo para calmar mi mente llena de preocupaciones.  
Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, y terminaba con cada pendiente me di cuenta que el recuerdo de tu voz se hacía cada vez más claro en mi mente hasta que podía volver a pensar con claridad y caminar sin sentir el peso del mundo en mis hombros.  
Esto me hizo darme cuenta que contrario a lo que pensaba, tu no eras mi luz al final del túnel, esa luz la tenía que encontrar yo, y con el recuerdo de tu sonrisa siempre en mi mente, era más fácil.  
Así que llegue a la conclusión que tu presencia en mi vida era más bien una guía, lo que me ayudaba a salir de mis momentos más oscuros, lo que me hacía encontrar la luz al final del túnel, lo que me volvía a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Es por esto y muchas razones más, que el tenerte en mi vida es una de las cosas que más atesoro.


	9. El mejor regalo eres tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De todos los regalos que recibí en navidad, el mejor fue estar contigo

Como arte de magia, el momento en el que diciembre empieza se pude sentir un cambio en el ambiente, como si la felicidad de las fiestas por venir empezara a hacerse presente en las personas.  
Este año no fue la excepción, pero ahora tenía otra razón para emocionarme, tu ibas a estar aquí. A diferencia del año pasado, ahora pasarías las fiestas aquí, así que iba a poder verte más seguido, pero lo que más me emocionaba era poder darte tu regalo. Sonare algo obsesivo, pero tu regalo ya lo tenía planeado desde hace un mes cuando me contaste acerca de un libro que habías comprado que formaba parte de una trilogía, al ver que te había gustado la primera parte, espere a que te descuidaras para tomarle foto a la pasta donde venían los nombres de las demás partes.  
Cuando navidad se empezó a acercar, fui a comprarte el libro, esperando con todas mis fuerzas que no te lo hubieses comprado ya. Después de decirle el título y el autor del libro, el empleado que me estaba ayudando, este lo pudo encontrar rápidamente. Una vez que lo puso en una bolsa y me lo dio, ahora solo faltaba envolverlo para podértelo dar, el único problema era que yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo envolver regalos, pero eso era problema para otra ocasión.  
Cuando mi familia decidió hacer un pequeño convivio con mis primos en mi casa, me dio mucha emoción poderte invitar para pasar tiempo con mi familia.  
El día del convivio y después de varios intentos fallidos mi mamá me ayudo a envolver tu regalo para que se viera presentable.  
Cuando fui a recogerte junto con mi hermano, me sentía algo nervioso porque quería que realmente te gustara mi obsequio, pero cuando te lo di y vi tu cara de alegría, supe que no tenía nada de que haberme preocupado. Después de que guardaras tu libro en tu cuarto, acompañamos a mi hermano a recoger a su novia, y de regreso a la casa los 4 estábamos conversando muy a gusto.  
Al llegar mis primos, y tener que presentarte como “mi amiga” me sentía mal porque no eres una “ella” y mucho menos “una amiga”, eres mi novio y punto, no es tan difícil, pero siempre y cuando supieras que no lo hacía por ofenderte, era suficiente para hacerme sentir un poco mejor. Lo que me dejaba más tranquilo era el hecho de que ambos supiéramos porque teníamos que hablarnos en femenino enfrente de mi familia. Incluso después de las incomodas presentaciones, el resto de la noche transcurrió bastante bien sin ningún problema. Estuvimos platicando y riendo, todo esto se sentía tan hogareño contigo a mi lado, que no podía esperar para pasar todas las navidades así a tu lado.   
Tiempo después que llegaron por ti, me sentí algo triste porque quería que te quedaras un rato más, pero, aun así, estaba muy contento por haber podido pasar tiempo contigo y sobre todo porque sabía que tú también te la habías pasado tan bien como yo.  
Durante la noche recibí varios regalos de mis primos, pero, aun así, el mejor regalo para mi había sido haber pasado un año más contigo a mi lado.


	10. Presumir nunca se sintió tan bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca había sentido la necesidad de presumir, hasta que quise presumirle a todo el mundo que te tenía a mi lado.

Desde que te volví a ver, a todos mis amigos les platiqué de ti, desde lo precioso que eras hasta lo mucho que me encantaba nuestra química, así que era de esperarse que mis amigos quisieran conocerte en persona.  
Aunque nunca se presentó la ocasión de poder presentarte a mis amigos, ellos ya sabían muchas cosas de ti, porque al parecer desde que empezamos a salir no les hablaba de otra cosa que no fueras tú. Así que cuando después de un año de estar juntos, por fin se dio la oportunidad de presentarte a algunas de mis amigas con las que me juntaba en el bachi, no pude evitar sentirme totalmente emocionado de enseñarles a mis amigas la persona que me enamoro desde el primer día.  
El lugar donde nos veríamos seria en paseo central, esto me parecía buena idea porque me habían dicho que la plaza estaba muy bonita, lo que no esperaba es que hiciera tanto frio, pero bueno, detalles menores.  
Cuando llegamos a la plaza de comida donde estaban esperando mis amigas en una mesa, los presente y después nos sentamos un rato.  
Al principio era algo incómodo porque solo hablábamos entre nosotros dos, pero mientras progresaba la tarde, el ambiente empezó a cambiar y en poco tiempo la conversación empezó a fluir, seguida de los chistes y las risas. Tiempo después nos fuimos levantando de poco a poco para ordenar, y aun con el clima tan frio que hacía, ambos decidimos comprarnos un frappe, y mientras esperábamos en la fila para que tomaran nuestra orden, no pudimos evitar molestarnos el uno al otro con lo que queríamos pedir, esto no duro mucho porque después que note que traías la chamarra desabrochada, me acerque más a ti para cerrarla y taparte más del viento que se colaba de las puertas aun con tus protestas de que no tenías frio. Después de abrocharte la chamarra, tome tu gorro y después de subirlo hasta tu cabeza, te acerque para darte un beso, y como era de esperarse te sonrojaste, pero aun así me sonreíste. Seguimos abrazándonos hasta que era nuestro turno de ordenar y cuando voltee a ver a mis amigas que estaban detrás de nosotros en la fila, me di cuenta que nos estaban viendo con esa mirada que tienen todos los amigos cuando te ven con la persona que te gusta, eso me hizo reír porque ya había pasado la etapa en la que me daría pena el que se nos quedaran viendo así.  
Una vez que todos teníamos nuestra orden, nos volvimos a sentar en la mesa a platicar un rato más.   
En una ocasión cuando te levantaste a tirar algo a la basura, una amiga se acercó y me dijo que eras muy agradable, yo solo le respondí que ya lo sabía, pero por dentro no podía contener mi emoción al saber que alguien más se diera cuenta de lo increíble que eres.  
Una a una cada una de mis amigas se fueron hasta que solo quedamos nosotros dos, así que nos pusimos a darle una vuelta a la plaza mientras platicábamos, hasta que llegamos a un árbol de navidad enorme que estaba en medio de la plaza y nos detuvimos a tomar una foto.  
Al ver las fotos, me di cuenta que no solo mi sonrisa se veía reflejada en tu rostro, sino también el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, y en ese momento me di cuenta que nuestra relación realmente es algo que vale la pena presumirle a todo el mundo.


	11. Dedicatorias de medianoche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre que te dedico alguna canción logro ponerte una sonrisa en tu rostro, así que nunca pensé que cuando me dedicaras una lograrías hacerme llorar

Desde que tengo uso de memoria siempre he sido muy detallista, a veces hasta el punto de ser algo cursi, pero aun así siempre me ha gustado tener ese tipo de gestos con las personas que son importantes para mí.  
Tu no fuiste la excepción, pero a diferencia de otras personas, contigo no tengo que esperar que sea una fecha especial para tener este tipo de detalles, simplemente puedo levantarme pensando en ti y me dan ganas de mandarte un mensaje diciéndote como te amo, pero lo que más me gusta hacer es dedicarte canciones, porque sin pensarlo todas las canciones que hablan de amor me recuerdan a ti cuando las oigo, así que para mí significa mucho dedicarte cada canción que me recuerda a ti, para que veas cuanto te adoro a través de las letras de cada melodía.  
Sin importar cuantas canciones te dedique, tu reacción es la misma, sonríes y tus mejillas se van sonrojando poco a poco hasta que tienen ese color rojizo que me causa tanta ternura. Y sin falta siempre me decías que cuando encontraras una canción que te gustara, me la dedicarías.  
Cuando por fin encontraste la canción que querías dedicarme, fue una noche mientras hablábamos por mensaje y me dijiste que oyera una canción que te había recordado a mí. Apenas me dijiste eso, fui a buscar mis audífonos y cuando por fin los encontré, abrí el link que me habías enviado, desde que sonó la primera nota supe que la canción seria hermosa, pero no estaba preparado para oír la letra. Era simplemente bellísima, cada línea se volvía mas sentimental y cuando menos lo espere, estaba llorando, estaba simplemente demasiado feliz. No podía creer que te sintieras de esa manera respecto a mí y de alguna forma mientras oía la canción, era como si con la letra intentaras dejarme en claro todo tu amor y eso me hizo llorar aún más, no había suficiente espacio en mi pecho para contener toda la emoción que sentía, así que esta se escapaba en forma de lágrimas sobre mi rostro.  
Después de haber oído la canción unas tres veces más, te envié un mensaje para decirte lo mucho que me había gustado la canción, y desde entonces siempre que sale en mi lista de reproducción, la escucho más de dos veces para recordar lo afortunado que soy de que sientas por mí, lo mismo que yo siento por ti.


	12. Recapitulación de un amor joven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si nuestro amor fuera como una serie de televisión, este sería el momento donde resumen lo más importante de la temporada, pero en este caso serían mis momentos más preciados contigo este año.

Pareciera como si hubiera sido ayer cuando nos volvimos a ver y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo acercarse al otro y hablarle. Y ahora dos años después pareciera que nunca queremos estar separados el uno del otro, y cuando estamos juntos no podemos dejar de hablar de todo y de nada a la vez.  
Escribir acerca de los momentos que pasamos es algo realmente difícil porque para mí todos los momentos que paso a tu lado son maravillosos, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para resumirlos en los más importantes para mí.  
En estos capítulos intente dejar todo el amor y cariño que siento por ti plasmado en cada palabra que te escribí, para que cada vez que las leas, sepas lo mucho que te amo.  
Estos últimos 24 meses a tu lado han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, a tu lado he redescubierto lo que significa el amor verdadero y como debería sentirse. A tu lado me di cuenta que todo lo que creía saber del amor era incorrecto, porque todo lo que sabía del amor era antes de comenzar a amarte. Ahora sé que el amor no debe sentirse como un compromiso, sino como un deseo intenso de estar con esa persona especial, el amor no es ponerte celoso cada vez que tu pareja sale a algún lado sin ti, sino tener plena confianza en ella y desearle que pase un buen rato, el amor es tener la misma convicción de estar con esa persona en las malas tanto como en las buenas, el amor es crecer juntos y florecer en algo más fuerte y hermoso.  
Tú me has enseñado que la verdadera definición de amor, la encuentro cuando te veo a los ojos.  
Cuando te dije que quería escribir historias hermosas para ti lo decía en serio, así que por eso pienso hacer todo lo posible para que nuestra relación sea la historia de amor más hermosa que haya existido, tan extensa que para poder resumirla necesite escribir más libros como este, hasta que se formen tomos, incluso hasta series completas para intentar explicar lo mucho que te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz segundo aniversario mi amor!  
> Espero que disfrutes este libro tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo para ti.  
> Te amo  
> Siempre tuyo, alex.


End file.
